Neither the commercial dependency treatment organizations nor the public research and treatment agencies have developed a viable, structured, empirically-based, outpatient model for cocaine dependency treatment. This project proposes to formalize a model of treatment currently being used in 3 private outpatient treatment centers in Southern California. The treatment model is based upon information and treatment strategies developed in NIDA and NIMH clinical research efforts during the prior 20 years. Phase I of the project will result in a 350 page treatment manual which will provide treatment materials developed during the treatment of over 800 cocaine users from 1984-1988. The manual will consist of documents used to conduct the treatment and instruction protocols on how to use the materials. Phase II of the project will evaluate the effectiveness of the program in a controlled evaluation of treatment outcome.